The Covenant Chapter 18: Retribution
by StraightEdgeButterfly
Summary: Pogue Parry's twin sister Amaris Parry was sent away at the age of thirteen when she aquired The Power. Now that she is nearing her ascension Amaris has returned to Ipswich only to face danger, and find love within The Covenant.
1. Chapter 1:The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Covenant only Amaris Parry and this storyline. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 1: The Reunion**_

There it was. Ipswich's most popular bar, Nicky's. Amaris's shoulder blade wavy brown hair lingered within the air. None of the sons knew she was back. Not even her brother Pogue. She wore dark hipster jeans, a black form fitting tank top, and a pair of black heeled boots giving height to her 5"4 curvy frame. Amaris was not chunky she just had curves in all the right places with a gorgeous hour glass figure. She walked in going straight to the bar. As she looked around she spotted Reid and Tyler both playing a game of pool smiled covering their lips knowing they were making bets with the other players. Amaris looked through the crowds trying to spot Pogue to have an arm slink around her waist. She looked over seeing Aaron Abbott .

"What the hell do you want?"

"A dance."

"I wouldn't dance with you if my life it were to save my life." Amaris scowled pushing him off her walking away.

"Hey you don't walk away from me." Aaron grabbed Amaris's arm spinning her around to face him.

"Leave her alone, Aaron." A deep voice said from behind her.

"What are you going to do about it, Danvers?"

'Danvers? Wait Caleb?' Amaris thought turning around to meet those chocolate brown eyes that she had been in love with for six years. Aaron walked off leaving Caleb and Amaris alone to stare one another.

"Ama?" Caleb asked reaching out so he could touch her. It had been to long for him to remember what her pale soft skin felt like pressed his.

"Caleb, come on." Caleb turned around meeting the bright eyes his girlfriend Sarah.

"Amaris!" Pogue came running to his sister embracing her in a longing hug.

"I thought I'd have to go through this alone."

"I'd never abandon you on our 18th birthday. I've missed Ipswich for to long to ignore this."Amaris looked up seeing Reid and Tyler smiling.

"Amy you're back!" They both said pushing Pogue out of the way.

"Guys I've missed you, too, but get off me. Oxygen is a great thing." Amaris hugged both the boys placing a kiss on either cheek of the two boys. "I've missed you all so much, and now you're all grown. Tyler, you still look like a kid."

"Hey watch it, Parry." Tyler playfully hit Amaris on the shoulder grinning like a mad man.

"So who are you?" Sarah asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your worst nightmare." Amaris replied putting all her weight to her left leg

"I highly doubt that." Pogue stepped between the two girls lightly pushing Amaris back.

"Amaris is my twin sister who has grown up with all of us. Then she was sent away at 13. and now Amy has returned after five long years."

"Cute. You ready to go, Caleb?"

"Not really." Sarah gave him a look, and he sighed agreeing with her.

"Fine let's go." Caleb and Sarah both left Nicky's together leaving the other four to plot a diabolical plan.

"So now he's got an over controlling conniving bitch as a girlfriend? I thought Cae had better senses than that." Amaris saw the three boys smiling at her, "Guys no."

"Oh come on, Amy." Reid begged.

"None of us like her anyways. Please." Tyler got on his knees pleading with his bright blue eyes. Amaris looked over to her brother for help. He just nodded approving their idea.

"Fine, but what the hell do I get out of this?"

"Anything."

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night at the dorms Amaris was walking to her room when someone ran into her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to,...Ama." Caleb apologized helping Amaris off the ground.

"It's okay. How have you been lately?"

"Confused."

"Well, we're all like that after ascending. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Amaris pecked Caleb on his lips then started to walk off.

"Amaris," He called after her wanting more to come out, but he couldn't seem to find the words as she turned to look at him with her blue/green piercing eyes, "I…I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too." Amaris smiled then walked away to her room. Caleb called Pogue when he got to his 2005 Mustang.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming back?"

"I didn't know. If I would've known you know you would be the first person to know."

"Sorry it's just all of a sudden Ama comes back into our lives after five years. I still love her Pogue. I know she's your sister, but still I..."

"Dude, I know. You're just going to have to get rid of Sarah." Pogue said smiling on the other line knowing their plan was coming into effect now.

"I can't just dump her on the side of the road." Caleb said running a hand through his hair, "I really do have feelings for her. Just sometimes when she doesn't get the attention you guys get from me she seems to be more…"

"Bitchy?"

"Yeah you could say that." Caleb chuckled turning onto the main highway.

"Just tell her it's **not** working. It really isn't anyways. She's using you to get into your pants. The guys, Kate, and I have been trying to tell you this, but you're to damn stubborn to get it."

"I know." Caleb heard a crashing noise downstairs of the manor hoping it wasn't his mother, "I have to go."

"See ya later, Caleb." They both hung up.

XXXXXXXX

Amaris sat on her bed looking at old scrap books. She came across a picture of Pogue and Kate from this year that they had sent her. They looked so happy together.

'I wish I had that,' She thought flipping the page to a picture of her and Caleb together sleeping before she left five years ago. Her head on his bare chest and his arms around her waist protectively. Amaris smiled wishing she could go back in time and make it where she wouldn't have gained the power. Caleb only thought of her as Pogue's twin sister who happens to be like them. As she thought, Amaris put her things away falling asleep, but an uneasy feeling came over her as if she was being watched in the night.

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be out soon. I will try to post every Friday on this one thank you once again. **


	2. Chapter 2: One Thing Leads to Another

_**Chapter 2: One Thing Leads To Another**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant only this wonderful story line and Amaris Parry.**

That next morning Amaris woke up pulling on her uniform. She walked outside getting in her cherry red 65 mustang.

"Hey, you're Amaris right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, and you're Sarah. Now go away."

"Wait if you're a friend of the guys I would like to get to know you." She insisted smiling.

"I don't want to know someone who uses my best friend, so if you'll excuse me I have to go." With that Amaris turned the engine on blaring Pantera's 'Walk' ripping out of the driveway. When she arrived Kate and Pogue were standing outside Spenser, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh my god, Amaris. I've missed you so much. I'm always stuck with Sarah, and she was cool at first, but now she's just a straight up bitch. I think Kira's rubbed off on her, and now she's using Caleb." Kate explained after sharing a hug.

"Yeah I've already confronted her this morning. So, is it to late for swim tryouts."

"Nope. I can get you a tryout." Pogue slung an arm over both girls' shoulders walking them inside.

"The only thing that has changed is the fact that we're all older." Amaris stated.

"What's your first class?"

"Um...American Literature."

"Okay. You're going to be with Caleb and Reid." Pogue said nudging her in the Ribs.

"Pogue, you best watch yourself." Amaris warned.

"Yo, Pogue, what's up?" Caleb asked coming from his locker.

"Nothing. You get to be Amy's personal escort today. She's got your schedule." Pogue told him walking off with Kate.

"Just like old times huh?" Caleb asked smiling his winsome smile. She wondered what he saw in Sarah. She's to controlling, and Caleb isn't one to be controlled.

"So how long have you and Sarah been together?" Amaris asked trying not to retch just at the sound of the blond's name.

"Um...I would say about since school started leading it to be about six months." He replied opening the door to American Literature.

"Okay." Amaris watched Caleb scan the crowd. Amaris pulled his arm making him face her.

"Caleb, you need to leaver her. She's not right for you. You deserve more than to be used for sex. I just...I don't want to see you get hurt is all." Caleb smiled at Amaris lifting her chin with his finger.

"I know you two didn't get off on the right foot, but I love her, Ama, and I'm willing to give her a chance. Just for once something feels right, and she's not using me for sex."

"Caleb!" Amaris turned around to see Sarah running in their general direction.

"Bye, Caleb." With that she walked off going into the stands sitting beside Reid at the top.

"Hey, Ames, what's up?"

"That."

"Sarah? Yeah she's quite annoying, and to think I had the hots for her. I'm sickened with myself." Reid stated smiling at Amaris.

"I'd rather you go after Kate, but I'd have to kick your ass. That's if Pogue hasn't killed you, then gave you to some cannibals to eat you." They both laughed as the professor walked in.

"Today we are talking about two famous poets. William Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe. New girl do you know of any poems those two poets have written?"

"Yes, I do. Edgar Allan Poe as you know wrote _"The Raven"_ , but also one of his lover _Annabel Lee. _Shakespeare on the other hand wrote _"Hamlet " _and _"Much Ado About Nothing. _both poems of Poe's being of depressing matters of losing his love, and Shakespeare one of power, corruption, and tragedy. The other a comedy of love and romance." Amaris explained smiling at the professor whom seemed to be amazed by her excellent explanation.

"Well, you are correct Ms...Parry. You related to Pogue?"

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately I was born a minute and forty five seconds after him. It's such a tragedy." Reid snickered beside her maintaining his laughter.

"Thank you Ms. Parry. Now we'll be reading _"The Pit and the Pendulum" _by Poe with a partner, and I'll be assigning them to you. So first Ms. Wehnam and Ms. Parry."

"No way!" Amaris yelled flustered at the fact she had to spend time with the girl who she just could not stand from the moment she laid eyes on her.

"I'm just as excited!" Sarah yelled from the bottom.

"Okay ladies please. You're still going to have to work together so deal." He finally got everyone a partner in crime of Literature. The bell rang indicating 2nd period was starting.

"So, Reid, what is our next class?"

"The wonderful world of Chemistry." Reid rolled his eyes grabbing his book from his locker.

"Hey I like chemistry, Garwin. Who's the only free student in the class?"

"The hot red head Lita Bradford." Reid replied as the two friends walked inside.

"Good morning, Garwin. You are?"

"Amaris Parry." She replied shaking the middle aged woman's hand.

"Yes, if you would take a seat by Lita Bradford we could begin our project."

The second bell rand and Sarah walked in taking a seat by Kate who was right in front of her and Lita.

"Hi, I'm Lita." the firey red head introduced with a kind smile.

"Amaris Parry. What do you know about Sarah?"

"She's a cold bitch. Sarah's inconsiderate to others. Very controlling over her boyfriend Caleb. She doesn't let him talk to any girl besides Kate. I don't see how Kate hasn't killed her yet." Lita stated slipping on the required safety goggles. Amaris pulled on her latex gloves following the directions as permitted. As it warned not to spill on anyone Amaris couldn't help, but scheme. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. Her eyes turned raven black tipping the vile of chemicals on Sarah.

"Oh my God!" Sarah exclaimed standing in shock turning to glare at Amaris.

"Did you see that, Kate?"

"I didn't see anything." Kate looked back mouthing 'thank you' to her and Lita.

"Mrs. Cortez, please can I go clean up?"

"Yes, Wehnam, you can." Sarah got up rushing out of the classroom. Caleb sent Amaris a glare that could kill.

~Damn he saw me. I forgot how Caleb is about us using.~

"Parry, did you mean to spill it on her?"

"I didn't even notice." Amaris lied. 35 minutes later the bell rang once again ending class. Amaris left out of the classroom trying to catch up to Kate who was now with Pogue in an intense conversation.

"Kate, I'm worried for Amaris. There has been no other female to wield The Power within The Covenant. It could kill her for all we know." Amaris over heard then walked casually to the couple.

"So, you going to take me to my tryouts? This is my free period."

"Yep. Come on." Pogue led her to the pool introducing Amaris to the coach.

"All right, Parry get in. Let's see if you're half as good as your brother." Amaris nodded diving into the water stroking through the surges going to the other end catapulting off the boundary. She got out the pool looking at the shocked faces of her peers.

"Well, I guess you're on the team. Hit the showers." Amaris smiled going back into the locker room. When she walked back into the hallway she was pulled inside the Utility Closet.

"Jesus, Caleb, don't do that." She gasped regaining her posture.

"Amaris, what kind of stunt was that in Chemistry? Last time I checked you used responsively."

"I do. Sarah just needs to learn who and who not to mess with."

"That doesn't give you the right to spill dangerous chemicals on her." Caleb said looking dead at her.

"Stop taking up for the little bitch, and think about your real friends, and if I wanted to hurt her don't ya think I'd've done it by now, Caleb. I know exactly how to use those exact chemicals." Amaris stormed out of the closet leaving Caleb just as angered.

**That's the end of chapter 2 please stay tuned for 3 which will be out Thursday. **

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cooperational Fumes of Anger

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of the Covenant as said in every chapter (this gets old, but people get pissed when you don't put one and get annoyed when you do so PPPBBBTTT) I own Amaris Parry and the wonderful story line thank you so much to all my reviewers they all know who they are give yourselves a pat on the back for it too hahaha well hope yo enjoy and hope to see more feedback thank you**

**StraightEdgeButterfly**

_**Co-operational Fumes of Anger**_

Amaris stormed into the lunch room sitting by Tyler in frustration taking bread off his plate eating it like a cannibal on a rampage.

"Ames, you okay? You seem a little angered." Tyler asked looking at her oddly as she tore the bread violently.

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy. Just getting pulled into the damned Utility Closet to get bitched at is my ideal of a great first day at Spenser. All over a stupid little lying...hi Sarah, Caleb." She said bitterly standing up leaving the cafeteria and into the library. Amaris grabbed Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. Someone sat beside her laughing while she read. She looked up to Pogue's green eyes.

"Yes, brother dearest?"

"Well, first off it's _Mommy Dearest_, and secondly what did you do to make Caleb so angry at you? Last time he was angry at you, you threw his toy in the street getting in obliterated." Pogue stated taking the book from her grasp.

"I 'spilled' chemicals on Sarah. Then told him to stop taking up for the little bitch and to listen to his real friends. No biggy. He'll stop whining about it soon. It's just...Sarah. Come on how bad can that be?"

"Bad enough to not care about my feelings." Caleb said sitting in front of Amaris giving her the Caleb glare which is bad when you receive it, but it's pretty hilarious since he looks funny when he gets pissed. He's not that great at it. Pogue though gives the meanest glares ever.

"I'm trying to save them thank you, but if you want to be too blind to see then it's not my problem. Have it you're way Mr. Grumpy pants cause I ain't listening to you or Sarah bitch at me for something as simple as that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my future sister-in-law." With that she left the library hitting Caleb with her bag. Pogue snickered at his sister's immaturity as she exited the area.

"What the hell was that? She's just as bad as Reid." Caleb complained looking over to Pogue for an explanation.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not in it. I don't need her mad at me." Reid and Tyler both sat down laughing at the incident.

"Dude that was so funny. I've never seen Amy so mad at you before. She's never been so...girly about it. It's kinda funny." Tyler stated clutching his stomach after calming his laughter.

"Shut up, Baby boy." Caleb stood up abruptly in search of his girlfriend. Reid and Pogue looked after the eldest of them then putting their attention to Tyler look at a book.

"Three more days, Pogue." Reid reminded getting up grabbing Tyler's arm leading him out the library.

"Yeah I know." Pogue whispered to himself before leaving, too.

The rest of school was uneventful rolling down to the time Kate, Pogue, Tyler, Amaris, and Reid all got to the dorms going to Pogue's room since he doesn't have a roommate.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Kate asked cuddling with Pogue on his bed as Amaris sat at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing I guess. I'm kind of beat from all the boringness of today." Amaris lied on the other side of her brother closing her multi-colored eyes.

"Well, we could always just hang here, and watch a few movies." Tyler suggested as a knock seized further conversation within the little group. Reid opened the door revealing Caleb and Sarah standing at the doorway. Caleb's arm wrapped around Sarah's small waist sickened Amaris just knowing what she was going to do to Caleb. Amaris sighed hiding her face against Pogue's chest grring. He patted her back then hearing noise coming from the speakers beside her ear making her jump up.

"My Gods that scared the bejesus out of me. Are you trying to kill me here? Damn it." Everyone laughed in the room except Sarah. After about three movies it was around 9:00 P.M. Kate fell asleep on Pogue as so did Amaris. Reid and Tyler were lying on each other also sleeping. Sarah was the only one awake looking upon the sleepers. She looked over to Amaris looking at her pendant. Kate stirred around opening her eyes.

"Sarah what are you still doing up?" Kate asked sitting up.

"Just about to get Caleb home. Everyone else is asleep so I thought it was time to take him." Sarah explained waking Caleb up.

"Hm? Oh uh hey, Sarah. Why are you at my house? Aren't you supposed to be at the dorms."

"Caleb, baby you're still at Pogue's." Sarah helped him off the ground with him straightening his clothes. He looked around seeing all the sleeping bodies.

"Kate, you okay?" Pogue asked awakening also.

"Yeah Sarah's just about to leave with Caleb."

"Thanks for the wake up call guys." Amaris said getting off the bed leaving Pogue's dorm room walking to her own dormatry.

"She okay?" Caleb asked knowing there was something wrong with her. She couldn't hide it from him, but why hadn't she come to him?

*Ama always came to me when there was a problem. Even if it were at three o'clock in the morning I would listen to what she had to say.*

"Guess she's just tired. You know how Amy can get when she's woken. Tyler of all people should know." Pogue reminded helping Kate off the bed.

"Shut up, Pogue. Just because she went all psycho on me, and broke my nose doesn't mean a thing."

"Well, I'm going back to our dorm." Reid and Tyler both left leaving the other four alone.

"So, Pogue what is her problem anyways? Amaris seems to have a grudge against me for no apparent reason."

"Why would you care?" Pogue asked slipping a shirt on.

"Because I want to be able to know why everyone loves her so much. When Kate and I first started hanging after the Chase incident all she talked about was Amaris. It got on my nerves not knowing who she was. Now all of a sudden she isn't what she was cut out to be. To me Amaris is stuck up and conceited." Sarah replied putting her weight on her left leg leaning against the wall by Caleb.

"If you're going to talk about my sister it better not be that. Have you taken a look at yourself lately? You, Sarah, are just like Keira Snider. The snobby rich bitch who gets her way with everyone. I saw you at Nicky's the other night with Braindon Foster with your tongue half way down his throat." Pogue looked over to Caleb to see a shocked expression.

"Kate, keep your man tied down."

"Why don't you back down, Sarah, and get Caleb home. Pogue wouldn't lie. He has no reason to. Now why you'd do something like that to Caleb I won't know, but he deserves better."

"Guys just stop. We'll deal with this later." Caleb grabbed Sarah's arm pulling her out of Pogue's dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know they're lying right? I wouldn't do that to you Caleb."

"I don't want to discuss it tonight. I'm just wanting to go home."

"Yeah. Night, Caleb." She shared a kiss with him before he ripped out of the parking lot. Sarah made her way inside Spenser Dorms. She walked inside her room, Kate sitting at the computer desk holding a stern face.

"Sarah, don't try to talk you're way out of this. The only reason I did not hurt you tonight was because Caleb was there, and unlike you I have respect for him and not his looks."

XXX AMARIS'S DREAM XXXXXXXXXXX

_Forest thick with trees the moon full and vibrant radiating off her skin as she ran. Clothes ripped hair flowing through the air. Amaris tripped over a log falling on her stomach. She flipped on her back seeing Caleb, eyes as black as the night it's self, advancing towards her. _

"_Caleb, stop this you don't want to hurt me...please Caleb, stop...I love you don't do this."_

"_It's already to late." It was..._

**Haha. That you were going to now were you? Well, just read the next chapter to find out my freaky darlings. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reminisce of the Past

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the covenant. Only Amaris and the story line well yeah Lita too I keep forgetting about her. In later chapters she will be more important to the story. Thanks to all my reviewers especially Kris Knight :D**

**StraightEdgeButterfly**

_**Chapter 4 Reminisce of the Past **_

_Sarah walked from the shadows laughing. There Caleb stood beside Sarah as she sent a force from Amaris's power to Caleb killing him without any remorse._

_Caleb!" She yelled out having Sarah bend down next to her lips at Amaris's ear. _

"_How does it feel to watch your love die in front of you? I found it quite…satisfying." Sarah let out a loud laugh before sending a power surge to Amaris killing her, too. _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Amaris shot up screaming, beads of sweat rolling down her face. She lied back down

trying for a peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned through the night. Sleep coming here and there between the different hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Amaris parked by Tyler's Hummer seeing Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Kate standing beside it. Amaris sat on the hood of her car tranced in her dream.

'It seemed so real yet just a part of my imagination. I can't tell the guys. They'd get too paranoid, and can't have them worrying about me.' Amaris felt a hand on her shoulder. Tyler looked into her eyes with his big blue ones.

"Amy, I know something is wrong, and I won't stop bugging you until you tell one of the boys." Tyler stated watching the pain in Amaris's eyes.

"Tyler, if you meet me at my dorm I'll tell, but you can't let the others know. Caleb's paranoid enough as it is, and Pogue would suffocate me if he knew what was going on." Tyler nodded receiving a hug from Amaris before she ran off to class. Sarah ran up to her stopping her in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Amaris asked facing Sarah's neutral face.

"I know you don't like me, and we didn't make a good impression on one another, but I'd rather be on good terms for Caleb's sake."

"When did you start caring for his feelings, but he really likes you and I can't seem figure out why so I'll have to get used to you being around us." Amaris turned down Sarah's handshake walking into the auditorium like classroom. Later at lunch Caleb and Reid joined Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and Sarah.

"Has anyone seen Amy?" Pogue asked looking around the cafeteria for his sister.

"No, why?" Caleb asked.

"Well, she seemed a little off this morning and I haven't seen her since that time."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Amaris walked outside Spenser following the voice whispering to her from her mind.

"Who is this?" She whispered to the voice.

"You will know soon enough, but for now let's just keep these prior events between us." The male voice spoke as if it were fading away. She reached the old colonial cottage in the woods just outside of Spenser Academy. There she saw an anonymous figure in a black robe facing her.

"I want to take a wild guess. You're the one that won't stay out of my head? News flash. I don't want you there so stay out of it."

"Quite the feisty one. No wonder Janice chose you as the new wielder."

"Wielder of what? All I wield is...well nothing."

"Wrong you are my dear witch. See that amulet you hold dangling from your neck is mine, and I want it back. You are not worthy to posses its powers." He said stepping closer to Amaris. Amaris wrapped her fingers safely around the pendent. Janice Callaway had given it to her as a gift.

"Why? It's a mere pendent that was given to me as a gift it holds nothing of your concern."

"Wrong again my dear. It seems as though Ms. Callaway has failed to tell you the use of the artifact. Why don't I just show you." The man slipped into Amaris's thoughts embedding Janice's memories upon her own.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Janice ran through the woods nowhere to go, but jump. A herd of horse riders trying to capture her. She held an upside down pentacle with an ocean blue gem in the middle of the pentagram._

"_Come here you wretched bitch. You will not escape from me this time. That power is mine to wield." __Janice looked around the man still behind her looking down to the ocean and back to the man. Before she knew it she had jumped from the cliff straight to the salty rage of sea water. As she hit the water the rocks cut her skin deeply stinging the wounds that covered her body._

_One hundred centuries later she was on a wall looking upon the mortals that walked before her on Bourbon Street. There she spotted her the next wielder she saw in her premonition. Janice casually walked over to the girl by the name of Amaris._

_The day she died Janice was walking in the cemetery from the tombstone of "Maria Roberts." her sister. She turned around hearing rustling of leaves. As she continued forward the man in the black robe appeared in front of her taking Janice by the throat. He lifted her into the air choking her soul of her body. _

"_Now Lephrum you will tell me where the amulet is, or your other choice is to die."_

"_I'd rather die than to let a fool like you take my possession." She said spitting on his face._

"_Pitiful. I was expecting more of a fight from a species as ancient as yours."_

"_My time is now done. It is now a new form of power to take over The Lephrum's duty to this world."_ _He smirked sending a power surge from his hand to her throat making her cry out in pain as she burned within his grasp. Her ashes slithered away in the gust of wind._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Amaris fell to the ground away from the man.

"Now you see here if you do not want to cooperate I will take your life just as I did hers. Now hand it over." He extended his hand out to her face waiting for the amulet to be placed onto his palm.

"You think by threatening me will make me give into a monster like you think again." Amaris said her eyes turning black sending a force of energy towards the stranger.

"Hmm... I've never seen a power just like yours. It's quite impressive until next time Witch." The man disengaged to the shadows that enveloped his form. Amaris collapsed from the exhaustion of the energy that was used from both the memories and using.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

By the end of the day Pogue was walking out of Spenser frantically not being able to find his sister, but once outside he only saw Amaris's 65 Mustang in the parking lot.

"Where the hell is she? There's nowhere she could've gone without her damn car."

"Man calm down we'll find her. Plus Ama's old enough to take herself." Caleb stated putting his hand on his friend's back for reassurance.

"Do you think maybe she went into the woods? You know how she thinks nature comforts her." Kate stated looking deeply into the thick pattern of trees that stood across from them.

"Maybe. Let's go look. It won't hurt anything." Reid said walking across the street.

"Damn I've got a thing with Sarah. Um... call when you find her." Caleb said before trying to walk away.

"So, your just going to give up on her is that it? You know that if it were you in her position she would make any guy wait until you were found. Now you care more about someone who doesn't even love you. I thought you were better than that, Caleb." Pogue said advancing to the woods.

"I didn't plan for her to go missing did I? How was I supposed to know?"

"You are in all her classes. How could you not know? Just the other day didn't you tell me you still loved her? Explain that one to me, Caleb. You know what don't. Just go find Sarah. I'm out of here." Pogue left after Reid with Kate in tow. Tyler just shook his head at the eldest of The Covenant.

"And you tell me I'm a fuck up. Well, you've done fucked up real bad with Pogue." Tyler stated looking at Caleb's confused posture. Within the woods Everyone had split up looking for their missing member. Finally Reid found her sheer panic taking over.

"I've got her guys!" He yelled picking her up bridal style carrying the young girl to the others.

"Oh god. Ames? Ames, wake up girl you better be alright." Pogue said. Tyler's eyes went black suddenly Amaris awoke feeling dizzy.

"Woah. Make the world stop spinning."

"Why were you out here?" Pogue commanded of his sister looking her sternly in the eyes.

"I'll explain later, but can we please get out of here?" She asked getting up.

_This is exactly where I want them. He will be pleased in my doings._ Someone thought nearby of The Covenant.

**PS: Ideas are welcomed anytime if there is something you think I should do for this fan fiction please share. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: Ok so far so good I still don't own anyone but Amaris and Lita and of course the storyline and Lephrums woot woot, but thank you to the reviewers hope you all enjoy**

**StraightEdgeButterfly**

_**Chapter 5: Thoughts and Flashbacks**_

Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Amaris, and Kate were all at the Covenant house downstairs in the basement with the candles lit.

"Okay you need to explain what is going on, Amaris. If you're in trouble then we have to know so we can help you." Pogue stated sitting beside his twin sister wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know it's just kinda hard to explain." Her eyes flashed black bringing forth another book besides _The Book of Damnation_. This book was called _The Ancient Ones._ The pages flipped rapidly landing on _Chapter 13 Lephrums_.

"The Lephrums? What do they have to do with this?" Tyler asked looking at the pages.

"This pendant is from a former Lephrum who sacrificed her life for mine. I am the new wielder of it, and so it is my duty to protect this, and now someone is after it. I still do not know the meaning of it, but apparently it is very powerful to have someone chasing after it for centuries." Amaris said looking at the group of boys and Kate.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain anything. We need to know why you were so creeped out this morning, too." Tyler looked over to her for an explanation. Amaris hesitated thinking how to tell them the dream she had. She looked down to the stone ground then back to Pogue whom was staring at his sister burning a hole through her waiting for a reply.

"I had a dream that Sarah had betrayed us, and she possessed Caleb. She had made him turn against me, and he had killed me. I'm just trying to save him, but he doesn't seem to want to be saved."

"It might help if you actually tell him about your dream then maybe Caleb would understand." Reid said looking at Amaris. Amaris scanned the room standing up after doing so. She walked over to Reid then she looked at each of the Covenant members chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Pogue asked.

"It's just that you guys are always so serious, and I should be the one serious yet I'm not an ounce worried." But Amaris was lying. Amaris was so worried that Caleb, the boy she has spent her whole life with, would kill her because of some girl he met just last year. Pogue got up walking to her embracing her into his arms.

"I know you're worried. There's no reason to hide it from us. We will do everything to make sure the two of are safe. You can count on that."

"Yeah we wouldn't want anything to happen to you Ames you're are big sis." Tyler piped in wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I think we should be going back now guys. Sarah will be thinking we're scheming against her." Kate said standing as well walking up the stairs. Pogue followed closely behind his girlfriend as Reid, Tyler, and Amaris stayed down in the basement. They shared glances before also going up the stairs, and out of the old house. Amaris had gotten in the back of Tyler's hummer. The drive to Spenser was silent between the three. Once they got there Tyler killed the engine and they all walked in the dorms. Amaris said her good byes going to her dorm room which was Chase's old room. She changed in some Pajamas and crawled in her bed falling asleep as soon as her head made contact with her pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Amaris woke up freezing. So, she decided to take a warm shower to well, warm her up. After her shower she dressed in her uniform leaving her hair down, and wearing combat boots instead of the recommended shoes. She left her room running into Kate and Sarah.

"Morning, Kate. Sarah." Amaris greeted.

"Hi, Amaris. How are you feeling?" Kate asked while the three females walked down the hallway.

"Fine thanks for asking. Did you, and Caleb have a good time, Sarah?"

"Yes, we did. He took me out to dinner, and then we went to the park. I never noticed how lucky I am to have a man like that." She bribed smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, and if you didn't remember you did leave your car at school yesterday." Kate reminded Amaris.

"Damn it. I knew something didn't feel right. Oh well I'll catch a ride with Tyler and Reid see you guys later." Amaris ran down the hall trying to get to Reid and Tyler's room. She knocked on the door five times before Tyler answered.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why is it that every time I come around you monkeys y'all always assume something is wrong?"

"Because you just scream trouble." Tyler remarked smiling at her. "But what's really up?"

"Um... well I left my car at school yesterday, and I need a ride."

"See I knew something was wrong, and you were trying to tell me nothing was wrong."

"Bite, me, Ty." Amaris retaliated.

Not shortly after the three finally got to the hummer, and to the school as soon as the bell rang. The three of them ran as fast as they could trying to make it to home room before the tardy bell rang. Amaris made to first block thirty seconds before the starting bell rang. She took her normal seat by Reid since Sarah just booted everyone out of Caleb's social life.

"Did anything happen last night when you got home, Amaris?" Tyler asked looking at you with concern.

"No, nothing happened, but I do have a hunch, and I don't want Sarah to be out of you or the guy's sight." She suggested for the safety of Caleb, and of course the others, but they aren't in as much trouble.

"You have to tell Caleb. He's the only one around Sarah enough to keep an eye on her."

"But then that would give her more of a reason to take him over is that he'll always be around her so Ahg...I don't know what to do anymore." Amaris said looking up in the direction of Caleb and Sarah. Her feelings for Caleb were just to strong to throw away for him to be over comed by some controlling girlfriend. She had known him longer. She had loved him longer before Sarah was even known within the Covenant boys.

_**FLASHBACK AGE 13**_

Amaris and Caleb were at his house lying together on his bed. Amaris was going to stay the night with him since she was closest with him than the others besides Pogue. Amaris's head was lying on top of Caleb's shoulder as they looked at the ceiling above them.

"Ama, can you promise me one thing?" Caleb asked looking at the brunette beauty.

"Yeah I sure can." She answered smiling at him.

"Promise me that when you come back you and I will start again where we left off at. That

no one will get in the way of our friend ship."

"I promise, Caleb. You are my best friend and I would never dream of breaking our friendship off for a guy." Amaris said smiling at him before closing her eyes to sleep.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'So much for that promise, Caleb.' She thought as she took her notes for that class. Later on in the day they were in 7th period being Biology. Amaris was still will with Reid trying to figure out something to do for tonight.

"I know what we can do!" Reid exclaimed in the middle of the library causing Tyler and Amaris to look up at him.

"And what would that be Mr. Genius?" Tyler asked waiting for an explanation.

"We can go to Nicky's and celebrate Pogue, and Amy's birthday early since we won't be able to tomorrow." Reid suggested. Amaris leaned over hugging Reid.

"I think that's a great idea, Reid. Guys I'm really worried about tomorrow. I'm ascending, and I'm the only female to have ever been in the Covenant so no one knows what will happen. For all I know I could die." Amaris said to the two looking down at the floor.

"Nothing will go wrong. It should work the same for you as it did for Caleb, and the way it will for Pogue." Tyler told her putting his hand on her shoulder to ease her nerves.

"But what about that guy that wants this?" She lifted up the pendant letting Tyler and Reid have a good look at it.

"We'll take care of that one don't worry. Just think about how fun tonight is going be."

"Yeah, but I have to start on mine and Sarah's project tonight so before we go I have got to have her over cause I am not getting an F on this thing just because she doesn't want to work with me." The bell rang indicating that the school day was over making tomorrow be Saturday the start of the weekend, and a long one at that. The three Covenant members stood from their table walking outside going to Tyler's Hummer where Pogue and Kate stood.

"So, what are the plans tonight guys?" Kate asked.

"We're going to celebrate their birthday tonight at Nicky's around 7:30ish." Reid told them getting in the passenger seat of the hummer.

"Kate, I'll be coming to your room as soon as we get to the dorm so Sarah and I can start our project for Literature." Amaris told her then walked off making her way to her 65 Mustang. She cranked the engine instantly Guns 'N' Roses's _You Could Be Mine _started seeping through the speakers. Amaris went down to the local Pharmacy so she could refill her medications for her constant migranes. Once she got back to the dorms she ran down the hallway to Kate and Sarah's room. Amaris knocked on the door about three times when Sarah opened the door.

"I'm here to work with you on our report." Amaris announced.

"Come on in." Sarah said closing the door after Amaris sat down at the desk.

**I know what a sucky way to end this chapter, but Chapter 6 will start off at everyone getting ready to go to Nicky's for the b-day party. Then who knows what'll happen. Just stay tuned and see. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6: Parties and Drinks

_**The Covenant Chapter 18: Retribution/ Chapter 6 Parties and Drinks**_

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of the Covenant just my Oc's and the story line please enjoy and give feedback. It's going to start getting a little oomph in the story now more action so stay tuned.**

**StraightEdgeButterfly**

Reid had just got off the phone with Caleb telling him about the plans for that night as he started to get dressed Tyler stumbled into the room with a twelve pack of Corona beer.

"Why do you have beer? And how in the hell did you get that?" Reid asked eying the youngest of all the Covenant members.

"There's this thing called connections with the right people who're the right age to purchase these kinds of things. That's how I got it." Tyler smiled proudly.

"You do know that Amy will disapprove of the alcohol right? She is what they call straightedge."

"Well, then I know you, Pogue, and I will not hesitate to drink this whole thing ourselves."

"Whatever man. Just go get ready we'll be leaving in thirty minutes or so."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate, Amaris, and Sarah were all getting ready in Amaris's dorm. They all tried different outfits on and mitch matched all kinds of different shirts and pants with shoes. Sarah was the only one who actually found an outfit and has her hair and make up all finished unlike Kate and Amaris who haven't even decided on a shirt.

"What do y'all think about this one?" Kate asked holding up a midnight blue v-neck half belled out sleeves, and a denim mini skirt with black knee height boots.

"That looks great Kate. You should definitely wear that one. As for me I still don't know. I really like what you picked out Sarah it accents your eyes greatly." Amaris commented.

After doing her assignment with Sarah she realized that Sarah wasn't that bad of a person. Jealousy just got the best of her, but that still doesn't explain her dream though all it could be is just a dream. Back to the point Sarah had on a pair of faded jeans and red and white form fitting tank top with some heeled sandals.

"Thanks. Ya know I'm happy that we are actually getting along now. I think Caleb will be very pleased to hear that." Sarah stated looking over to the brunette whom had the most perplexed look.

"Yeah he will. This will work." She said walking into the bathroom changing into a purple tube top knee length dress with a black lacing that had the shapes of roses on it. She walked out throwing on a pair of black converse with thin pink stripes on the sole. She teased her hair a little applying a thin layer of eyeliner.

"Alright guys I think we're ready. I'm taking my Stang if you guys want to tag along I can give y'all a lift." Amaris suggested to them grabbing her keys and leather jacket.

"That sounds fine. Well, let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey girls." Reid greeted throwing an arm around Sarah and Kate's shoulders.

"Hi, Reid. Where are the other two?" Kate asked looking around for Pogue.

"Don't know. Caleb said he was picking Pogue from the dorms then they were heading straight over here so they should be here any minute."

"It's funny how you and I are usually the ones that are late and now the two 'responsible' ones are the late ones. Haha for once it's not us going to get chewed out. I say we give Danvers and Parry a piece of our mind." Tyler said high fiving Reid.

"Grow up guys. You all go get a table and everything. I'll wait for the other two out here." Amaris said. The other four nodded walking inside the bar.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, how mad do you think Amaris is at me? I really need to apologize for being so rash the other day, and not for helping you guys find her. I bet she really does hate me now doesn't she?" Caleb asked keeping his eyes glued to the road. Pogue drove to his house, but they drove in Caleb's Mustang instead of Pogue's Ducati crotch rocket.

"Dude I really don't know. You know she doesn't tell me those kind of things. She always tells Kate. You should know that by now."

"Yeah. She hasn't changed one bit." Caleb parked in the back of the parking lot shutting the engine off. The two men walked out of the car seeing Amaris sitting on the sidewalk alone.

"Hey, Ames, what you doing out here? The others aren't here?" Pogue asked looking down at his sister.

"Oh they're inside waiting for you two. Why are they doing this anyways?"

"It's Reid and Tyler who knows."

"True. Well, let's go." Amaris said standing.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you alone, Ama." Caleb asked looking to her

then back at Pogue. Pogue walked inside of Nicky's leaving the two child hood friends alone.

"So, what is it that's on your mind, Caleb?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions the other day when I just pulled you into the closet, and saying the things I did. For all I know you Could've been telling the truth, and also for not coming to help the guys and Kate find you. You could've been dead, and I wouldn't have known unless the guys told me. I'm just so sorry for acting so harsh and cold towards you all because of Sarah, and I know you two don't get along but..." She placed her index finger atop is lips to silence the babble that came falling from his mouth.

"Caleb, Sarah and I are on good terms now. For your sake. I guess I was expecting for me to return and for us to just start off right where we left off in our friendship, and that promise well I guess we can forget all about it okay." Caleb smiled against her finger. Amaris pulled it away from him returning the smile that she received from Caleb.

"I'm glad to hear that. Shall we?" He asked indicating to the inside of the bar. Amaris nodded walking to the doors weaving her way in and out of the crowd looking for the gang. She soon spotted them when she felt a hand on her lower back guiding her towards them. She looked over her shoulder seeing Caleb with that smile that was just so irresistible. But she knew she could never have the man that she loved all because of another woman, but as long as he was happy.

"Finally you two came in." Kate stated looking over to Sarah who was eying Amaris carefully as she was with her boyfriend.

"Well, guys...Happy Birthday you two!" Reid announced pulling the Parry twins to him.

"Aw thanks you guys that's so sweet of you." Amaris hugged everyone in gratitude. An eery sensation washed over her so in reaction she looked around for the cause of the feeling that crept over her body. There she spotted him looking at her with a deadly grin laughing manically fading within the air. Suddenly she fell to the floor gasping for air hardly able to breathe.

'Remember I will do anything to get that charm...anything, Amaris Parry.' the voice withered away just as she collapsed to the floor.

"Amy, you okay? Girl you better be alright." She heard Pogue's voice say and being lifted before blacking out.

"Do you think she's okay?" Caleb asked opening the door of Tyler's hummer for Pogue to lie Amaris down in the seat.

"I would say so. She is a Parry after all."

"Tyler go straight to the hospital. I'll be bringing her car to the hospital." Pogue said leaving them with her.

**Okay so that's that you'll soon see what he means by doing anything have a great day!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Needing Resolutoin

_**The Covenant Chapter 18 Retribution: Chapter 7- Mystery Needing Resolution**_

**Disclaimer: No ownership to The Covenant only my OC's and this plot thank you to the reviewers very much, and to the readers. Hope you enjoy **

**StraightEdgeButterfly**

The atmosphere around the four boys was becoming clammy as they all sat around waiting for anything to come back about Amaris's current condition. Caleb sighed heavily looking down at his hands. He was shaking from fear of losing her, his best friend, and from what was to come.

"She's going to be fine, Caleb. I promise." Pogue reassure with a hand on Caleb's shoulder. It seemed reversed to Caleb how they were handling the situation. It should be him reassuring Pogue that Amaris would be ok.

"I know, but still. She just came back, and I've been ignoring her like crazy and for all I know she could die at any moment."

"Dude she's not going to die. Amaris can fight this, and plus I'm sure it wasn't that severe. She only fainted, and knocked her head on the floor. She wouldn't let anything get in her way of our eighteenth birthday. We're just lucky it's falling on a Saturday night."

"Got that right. Otherwise you'd be screwed." Tyler stated smirking at the other three.

"What do y'all think caused this?" Sarah asked looking over to the stressed Caleb.

"I don't know. What did the four of you find out when you found her. That might have something to do with it._**"**_

"That Amaris will have to decide if she will want you to know or not. It's not our place to tell you." Kate told Caleb placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

"We're gonna go back to the dorms okay. See you later, Caleb." Sarah kissed his cheek leaving the hospital with Kate.

"Who's gonna stay the night here just in case she wakes?" Pogue asked looking to each of the boys.

"I will." Caleb stood looking to Pogue as he stood also.

"Alright man. See ya later. Please call as soon as she wakes." Pogue requested before exiting the hospital with Tyler and Reid leaving Caleb alone in the waiting room. He sat there for hours and hours to pass feeling the sensation of falling asleep. The doctor walked into the waiting room spotting Caleb in his seat. The doctor walked over to him patting him on the back. Caleb quickly turned around facing the tall black haired man.

"Are you here for Ms. Parry?"

"Yes, sir. Is she okay? How is she? Can I see her now?"

"She is doing fine. Her vital signs have no signs of decreasing, and her lungs are as healthy as can be. It might have just been a panic attack. Has she ever had one before?" Dr. Collin asked.

"I think once before when she was thirteen, and that was five years ago." Caleb answered thinking deeply thinking that it had something more to it than a simple panic attack though.

"When she wakes you may take her home. I suggest that you give her some Tylenol when she gets home. She'll have a pretty nasty migraine, but you can go to her room now."

"Thank you sir." Dr. Colon nodded leaving Caleb to ponder his thoughts. He walked into Amaris's room sitting in the chair that was placed beside her bed. He took her small soft hand in his large calloused ones, "You better be lucky you're still alive, or I don't know what I'd do. I know I love Sarah, but I just don't love her the way I love you, Ama. I wish I'd actually be able to tell you that I love you more than a sister to your face when you're actually awake. I think I'm going to break up with Sarah soon, because I can tell she has lost all interest in me. Maybe it was because I wouldn't have sex with her about two months ago, but I didn't want to it just didn't feel right," He let out a series of soft chuckles, "I need to stop talking to you about my sex life. I'm going to sleep now. It's been a long day." Caleb rested his head on the bed instantly falling asleep, the only thing is, is that he didn't know Amaris was awake and heard every word he had just confessed to her accidentally. Amaris smiled to herself running her fingers through his silk like hair. She fell asleep not shortly after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Amaris woke that morning to see that Caleb was still asleep, but this time he was in the bed with her. Amaris laughed lightly not wanting to wake him. She enjoyed this far to much just to let him wake up, and go back to Sarah. Caleb's dark brown eyes fluttered open. He looked up to Amaris, his vision still blurred. After blinking a few times, his sight was cleared and was able to see Amaris's face smiling down on him.

"Finally you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, Caleb."

"Now could you explain to me what the hell happened. I know that something was wrong, and not physically, but supernaturally." Amaris sighed knowing this was coming sooner or later. She can't keep anything from Caleb anyways. She never has been able to. You could say he's her own personal lie detector.

"I'll have to explain later at your house, or at the dorms, but rather your house." Amaris suggested getting a nod from the brown haired man. Just as they quieted Doctor Collin walked in, clipboard in hand looking over her medical history again just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Okay, Ms. Parry I want to at least run one more test on you before you leave."

"It's not like I can stop you sir. Just do what you have to do so I may leave." Amaris replied. Dr. Collin looked surprised at her. Being her age and all he wasn't expecting that as an answer. Most kids usually freak out if a needle comes near them.

"I'll send Nurse Jayden in." She nodded at him as he left her room. Caleb let his laugh slip looking over to Amaris's confused face.

"Sorry, Ama, but I've never seen you take an offer to a shot so well."

"I'm just ready to get out of here. You know how much I hate hospitals."

"Yeah I do. I'm gonna go get us some breakfast okay." Amaris nodded to him laying her head back as he left the room. She looked around taking in her bearings. The walls were more of a beige color with purple pansies wall papere on the borders of the ceiling and walls. A T.V Hung in the left corner of the room. She sighed dragging her hands over her face. A blond haired woman walked in with a needle and alcohol pads.

"Good morning Ms. Parry, how are you?"

"I'm find, and you?"

"Same old same old. Working at hospitals day and night can be quite tiring. Did you hear about the girl they found outside of Nicky's last night?" She asked as she stuck the needle in her arm.

"No, I didn't. Do they know what happened to her?"

"She bled to death, but there weren't any wounds found on her body." Amaris pulled her gaze away from the woman looking down at her pendent holding it with her left hand knowing that it was the mysterious man hunting her down for this item.

"Are you okay, Ms.?" Jayden asked Amaris came out of the her thoughts when Jayden spoke to her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We'll be finished soon. Take care." Jayden walked out of the room with a tube of Amaris's blood.

About ten minutes later Caleb came back in with some McDonald's.

"I got you a McGriddle, and an orange juice."

"Thank you, Caleb. I just found out that some girl was killed outside of Nicky's last night." Caleb furrowed his brows in question. He sat down in the chair to further contemplate the information

"I didn't hear about that. What happened to her?"

"Well, Nurse Jayden said that she bled to death, but there were no wounds for the blood to come out at." Amaris answered 's face became more contorted as he got deeper into his thoughts.

_'Could it be Chase? No, It can't be. What would he want from Amaris he shouldn't know about her. Amy! The lady and lord help whomever hurts her.'_ Caleb thought tightening his hands into fists.

"Are you okay, Caleb?" She asked placing her hand on his larger fisted hand looking into his brown eyes.

"I'm fine just thinking is all." As they got deeper into their own conversations, Dr. Collin finally came back with Amaris's test results.

"Okay, Ms. Parry, your blood sugar is fine, and there is nothing wrong with you so you are free go." He told her smiling at the brunette.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. Have a great day, and you sir keep a close eye on her." Dr. Collin left the room. Amaris stood up grabbing her clothes walking into the bathroom changing into a pair of ripped blue jeans and a The 69 Eyes t-shirt. She slipped on her converse walking back out to see Caleb with her bag on his arm.

"Ya know I'm more than capable of carrying my own bag.."

"I know, but I want to do it." he suggested lifting the bag a little more on his shoulder.

Amaris chuckled shaking her head as she left the room with Caleb in tow. Amaris signed her release forms once they got to the lobby. Caleb grabbed her hand taking her to his mustang getting in. He cranked it up driving out of the parking lot, and to his house...mansion.

"It's been quite some time since I've been here. Mrs. Danvers probably doesn't even remember me."

"Oh believe me she does. Come on let's go." Caleb extended his hand out for her to grab to help her out of the car. She gratefully took it smiling at him as he led her to the front door.

**And that is where I leave y'all. Well, hope you enjoyed...review if you want I don't care if you do. Though it is appreciated. Thanks so much for reading so stay tuned to see what happens at the Danver's residence.**


	8. Chapter 8:Upon the Ascension

**_The Covenant Chapter 18: Chapter 8-Upon Ascension_**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the Covenant just my OC's and the storyline. Thank you reviewers and readers.**

**StraightEdgeButterfly**

Caleb unlocked the door to his home letting Amaris in as he opened it revealing the large interior of the Danvers' residence.

"Caleb is that you?" Evelyn asked from the chair holding a glass of scotch looking over to the two teens.

"Yes, mother, it's me. I brought someone over." Caleb told his mother walking Amaris to her. Amaris stood in front of Evelyn smiling sheepishly before turning to Caleb who just motioned for her to look at his mom.

"Amaris is that you my dear child?" Evelyn asked standing from her chair walking to the petite brunette. "Oh how long it's been." She embraced Amaris kissing her forehead then expanding her from arms length studying her. "You've grown very well over the years dear. Please sit." Amaris and Caleb sat on the couch across from Evelyn. Amaris tucked the bangs of her hair behind her ears a little nervous since she hasn't been in the house in five years.

"Mom I know we just sat down, but I have to talk to Amaris on a more serious matter right now."

"I understand." Amaris and Caleb walked to his room that was located on the second floor of the house. Amaris sat down on Caleb's bed crossing her legs together Indian style.

"Okay so what is going on, Ama. I'm getting an uneasy feeling about all of this."

"You see this pendant. I'm to protect it. It's a possession of the Lephrums. I'm not exactly sure what is so important about it, but many of the Lephrums have died protecting it."

"That still doesn't explain you passing out though."

"Hold on, Caleb, I'm getting there. Janice Callaway one of the Lephrums gave this to me before she was killed by an unknown man. Now I'm guessing whomever that man was is now after me to get this." She explained looking at the puzzled expression glued onto Caleb's face.

"_I don't remember anything in the Book of Damnation_ about Lephrums." Caleb started

"That's because the only way to know who they are is to read _The Ancient Ones_. Luckily I was able to find it in our library. I've never even heard of them until my first encounter with whoever is after the pendent. Now that whoever is after me Pogue and I need to be on our guard during our ascension tonight."

"You do know I'll be there with the two of you. Can't risk anyone not being there if something does go wrong with your ascension."

"Thank you, Caleb," Amaris embraced Caleb sharing her thanks to him, "I don't know if Pogue would be able to do anything after he ascends I don't want him to hurt himself trying to help me."

"Ama, I'm always there for you." He took her small figure in his arms pulling her close to his toned body.

"I'm just so nervous about all of this. For all I know I could die if it wasn't meant to be, and with that person after me now who knows what could happen to me." Amaris said to Caleb. Caleb could feel her body trembling against his. He absent mindedly started stroking her soft wavy brunette hair trying to calm her down before she had a break down.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen. Just stop thinking on it, and it won't bother you, or come across your mind."

"You're right. I'm over reacting sorry, Caleb."

"No, no. It's okay. You have every right to be scared and worried."

"I'm okay now. Well, I need to be getting back to the dorms. I mainly just need to be with Pogue right now. Thank you." She stood from the bed walking out of Caleb's as he was not to far behind her. They went out of the house to meet the beaming mid day sun. The Massachusetts's weather was great that day. The sun was out, but it was not scolding hot nor was it entirely cold. The temperature was just right in Amaris's opinion. There were quite a few clouds though, but none of them were dark indicating thunderstorms or anything like that.

"What a great day to go riding. Maybe I'll see if Pogue'll let me borrow his bike."

"I'll be amazed if he let's you touch his 'baby'." Caleb replied opening the door for her.

Amaris sat in the leather seat buckling in the seatbelt. She leaned her head against the seat to try to ease the throbbing pain inside her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. My head just hurts. Nothing major though." Caleb nodded starting the engine of his mustang, and pulling out of the driveway of the Danvers' estate. Amaris was watching the scenery pass by in the silence that surrounded her and Caleb. She leaned on her elbow which was propped up on the door causing her to hit a button letting the window down.

"Oh shit that's freaking cold." She immediately put the window pulling her jacket around her body tighter also earning a chuckle from the dark haired boy beside her.

"Not used to the cold anymore are you?"

"No, I'm not. See in Louisiana you don't have winter. The coldest it gets down there is the high 20s."

"Ah. Not that cold compared to great old Ipswich."

"Got that right. So, what was it like when you ascended?" she looked over to him to see him smiling a bit.

"Well, I can tell you this yours won't be anything like mine."

"We already know this, Caleb."

"I was in the middle of fighting Chase Collins who's actual name is Chase Pope..."

"Wait you're telling me that the fifth family line wasn't killed off."

"It wasn't. Chase came to Ipswich in search of the Covenant. He already had ascended plus the power he got from his father when he willed it to Chase. He wanted my powers knowing I was ascending first. He thought if he has more power that he wouldn't age when he used." Caleb explained as they hit the city limits of Ipswich.

"So, by your explanation my assumption is that he was addicted, and wanted more power for what though...World domination?" Caleb looked over to her quirking an eyebrow. He shook his head at her laughing at the whole "World domination" thing. Her sense of humor has actually brought more laughter out of him. Unlike Reid she didn't use obscene jokes to get a laugh out of anyone. She was just being her natural self.

"What? Don't look at me like I'm mental. It's just that this seems so movieish. Plus I've been watching a lot of The Fairly Odd Parents which in one episode the cockroaches can speak and they were riding bull frogs so who I was guessing to be the leader yelled "world domination!" Amaris said to Caleb using her hands to help her speak.

"Are you hungry?" Caleb managed to ask through his laughter.

"Um...no not really. Just I want to get back to the dorms. No delays."

"I got you. Just wanted to make sure. Don't need Pogue on my ass assuming I was starving you." Caleb pulled into the dorm parking lot parking his car as close up to the front as he could. "I'll walk you up." Amaris nodded getting out of the car getting her bag out of the backseat walking up the steps opening the main doors to the large building. Caleb walked in behind her following the brunette up the long flight of stairs.

"See ya later. I'm going up to Pogue's dorm. Tell Sarah hi for me." Amaris departed her ways from Caleb going up to more flights of stairs just to get to her elder brother's room.

Once she reached his room she knocked on the door four times hearing faint voices from behind the door. The door opened by Kate.

"Oh hi, Amy. Have fun with your moody brother. Call me when he doesn't have his head stuck up his ass." Kate rushed out slightly shoving Amaris out the way.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked walking into the room.

"I told her she couldn't come tonight cause I didn't know what could happen. The possibility that I lose control is not a slim chance as she kept telling me, but I know that the effects are futile." Amaris walked over to her brother putting a hand on his tense shoulder. She looked up to face him looking him straight into his green eyes.

"No one has _ever _lost control of their power after ascending the after effects of using all the time is what everyone suffers not after the ascension itself." Reassuring her brother she gave him hug, but looked back at him. "Though just to be on the safe side I wouldn't want her around. With that guy chasing me and all I wouldn't doubt that he would know. He knew what I was when we had our first encounter in the forest. I don't want to put any of our 'gang' in the way of my danger."

"We know we'll have bait."

"Really? And who might that be oh dear brother?"

"Sarah of course." Pogue stated smiling.

"Yeah. Do you know what Caleb would do to me if I hurt his precious blond?"

"Oh Caleb wouldn't do anything to you. Maybe to me, but not you. Anyways we need to go get ready we don't have much longer. We're all going to meet up about thirty minutes before hand at Marblehead okay?"

"Okay. See ya Pogue."

"Yeah. Don't worry yourself though. You'll be fine." Amaris nodded her head before walking out of her brother's dorm and onto the level below his to her room. She unlocked the door walking in, crashing on her bed exhausted. She looked over to the picture of her gang consisting of Ryan, Tyler(yes she had another one), Jake, and Dairk.

"Me and my thing for attracting male friends. How odd." She fell asleep unintentionally as she finally was able to relax.

"_Caleb why are you doing this to me? Why are you trying to kill my heart?"_

"_Because you tried to take mine away from me." Caleb said holding Sarah's dead body in his arms starring at her with death in his eyes. _

_He had the eyes of a killer staring at her dangerously. Caleb stood before walking over to her, and sending a use of power in your direction._

Amaris bolted straight up from her sleep once again looking over at the clock reading 8:36p.m. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair wandering where the hell that dream had come from. She never thought of killing Sarah, that's just not her. Pulling out of her thoughts the time she read earlier just struck her.

"Shit I need to get going. I only have about 50more minutes." She jumped out of the bed running into the bathroom for a shower.

After her shower she dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple halter top, and her plain black converse with purple shoe strings. Amaris hurriedly brushed her teeth, and threw her hair up in a clip messily. She hopped in her car cranking up the engine before ripping out of Spenser Academy's parking lot. Once she made it to the cliff of Marble Head she killed the engine of her vehicle stepping out of it to see the other four standing and sitting around. Amaris sighed walking over to the four boys sitting beside Tyler letting her feet dangle off the cliff.

"How you feeling?" Tyler asked looking at Amaris's worried face.

"Fine I guess. Worried, but who wouldn't be?"

"Got that right, but you can overcome anything, Ames no need to worry." Reid reassured giving off his infamous smirk. She smiled at the blond then looked back to the two elder members of their generations time of the Covenant.

"Only four minutes and 31 seconds guys." Caleb said aloud walking to Amaris's side.

Amaris stepped away from them all along with Pogue, but they kept their distance from one another. Amaris looked into the forest that lied behind them seeing a shadowy figure.

"No no no this can't be happening to me right now. Not at this moment." She said backing up more towards the ledge.

"Ames, what's wrong?" Pogue asked looking in the direction to see what she was staring at. Horror filled her eyes as she backed up more and more to the edge of the cliff. Tyler turned around to see Amaris drawing closer to the edge.

"Amaris, what are you doing. Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Tyler ran after her tackling her to the ground before she could fall off killing herself. "What's wrong with you? Are you that scared of ascending?"

"He's here. He's here to take the Lephrums' pendent away from me and kill me!" The tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Pull yourself to together, Amaris now! We only have 13 seconds." Pogue sternly stated to his sister making her seize.

"3"

"2"

"1" They both said. What seemed to be lightning bolts descended from the sky above running into their bodies lifting them within the air. Screams of pain escaped their lips. The other three looked upon the two Reid and Tyler starring with an odd expression, Caleb a worried expression. A few minutes later the lightning stopped shooting at them, dropping the two to the ground. Pogue stood up looking around and back to the ground where he saw Amaris still face down on the ground.

"Ames, you okay?" Pogue asked kneeling next to her body. There was no response from her at all.

"Something's wrong guys she's not reacting to my questions!" Pogue yelled which cause the boys to hurry to her side.

"Let's go see Gorman he might know what to do." Tyler suggested receiving nods from the others.

**Okay guys hope you enjoy review do whatever i don't care as always just hope you liked it. PEACE!!**


	9. Chapter 9:A Great Misunderstanding

_**The Covenant Chapter 18: Chapter Retribution 9- A Great Misunderstanding**_

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long awaited update of Chapter 9. I was in Des Moines with my dad and just got back plus school just started so I was getting settled in with that. I'm not to fond of this chapter, but it shows you how dedicated the boys are to Amaris. Thanks to all reviewers, story alerters, and people adding me on their Fav. Authors and Stories :D**

**StraightEdgeButterfly**__

Pogue busted through the door running frantically into the living room where Gorman was seated on the couch. His eyes scanned the boys noticing Amaris's limp figure in Pogue's arms.

"What the hell happened, Pogue?!"

Gorman asked as he laid her on the couch. Pogue scanned the house in horror for he was not able to answer the simple question since he was scared out of his mind, but who wouldn't be?

"They ascended, Gorman, and after so she wasn't responding to anyone. Amaris wasn't even moving." Caleb explained as the elder treated her. He checked her vitals and such trying to find some reason of why the ascension went wrong in the first place. Her breathing was shallow and rather slow, slower than what it should be.

"Her breathing is labored, boys. She's fine. Just let her sleep through the night, and we'll go from there." It seemed like ten thousand ton had been lifted from their shoulders as they all found a place to sit around Amaris.

"I'll be right back guys I need to clear my thoughts." Pogue practically ran out of the old house. He didn't want to think about his sister having different side effects from the same thing he went through without even a scratch. Caleb let out a soft sigh lifting Amaris's head, sitting it on his lap once he sat down on the couch.

"Well, it doesn't seem like anything's wrong with her besides just passing out." Reid broke the silence.

"That may be true, Reid, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up." Caleb replied looking down at the resting brunette. The corners of his lips slightly curving up in a smile as he ran his hand through her soft hair.

"But she's fine right now, and tomorrow is our big swim meet held at the school," Reid looked over to Tyler and over to Caleb, "and I haven't slept at all in the last thirty two hours."

"I'll tell you how she is when she wakes. You two go on back to the dorms, and tell Pogue I need to talk to him on your way out." Tyler gave a slight nod before standing and making his way over to where Amaris laid. He leant down placing a kiss on her forehead then smiling up at Caleb.

"We'll see ya later man. Reid's gonna whine all night if I don't get him back."

"Thanks, Tyler, Reid, please keep from using tonight. No one needs any of that right now."

"Yeah got it, Caleb. Come on, Tyler, let's go." Reid ran down the stair, but Tyler lingered giving out a sigh.

"She hasn't told you yet I'm guessing?" Caleb's brown eyes turned to confusion not knowing anything Tyler was talking about.

"About what? Sarah?"

"Nope, but you might want to ask her."

"I don't need her angry with me." Caleb looked to Tyler, his face grave with worry for the female covenant member.

"You need to know, and she needs to be the one to tell you. You know, Amaris she won't open up to anyone really except for you. We just know the basics. We're hoping she'd spill it out on you." Tyler looked back down with a slight smile, "You know, Cal, she still wants you. She'd never tell you that either. So, there now you need to figure out what you want to do." Tyler left out the old house after Reid seeing him sitting in the Hummer with a smug facial expression.

"How'd it go?" Reid asked as Tyler got in the passenger seat of the large vehicle.

"I think I finally got something past that hard head of his."

Pogue walked in the living room seeing Caleb staring down at Amaris's peaceful form tracing his hand up and down her arm to sooth her every time she jerked, and made a pain filled face.

"Yo, Caleb, would you mind having her stay at your place again tonight?"

"No problem at all. Mom can keep an eye on her while we're at the swim meet. I'll get mom to call Coach, and give him some excuse." Caleb pick Amaris up from the couch walking along side Pogue.

"Sounds great man. She doesn't need any stress on her. I'll talk to Sarah for ya. She's bound to be freaking out cause you haven't called her all day." Caleb placed her in the passenger seat of his Mustang once they were outside.

"Thanks, Pogue. I'll see ya later man."

"I'll call ya when I wake up in the morning."

"Alright. Drive safely. Looks like it's getting ready to rain."

"Yeah." They hit fists before separating their ways. Caleb couldn't stop himself from stealing glances over at the sleeping body next to him. Her rosy, plump lips slightly parted. Her head rested on her arms that were crossed on the console between the two seats, her hair fell around her like a waterfall. Caleb finally parked the car in front of his manor. He picked Amaris out of the car carrying her inside the house.

"Caleb, your back early. How did the ascension go?" Evelyn then came to face Caleb with the limp figure of Amaris in his arms.

"Oh my god, how is she? Does she need to go to the hospital?" Evelyn questioned frantically pushing the stray hairs from Amaris's face.

"I'd've already brought her there if it was that bad. Gorman just said that she needed to rest. The only thing wrong is her labored breathing, and a little pain, but it's already gotten steady. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up." She nodded to her son moving out of his way so he could get Amaris up the stairs and to a bed.

"Mmm" she groaned wiggling around in his arms pressing her face into his shoulder, Caleb, what happened?"

"You and Pogue ascended, but you passed out. Nothing horrible just took more energy from ya." Caleb smiled down at her.

"Why aren't I at the dorms?"

"Because the swim meet is tomorrow and my mom is going to keep an eye on you while we're gone."

"That sounds wonderful." Her breathing became a little louder and steadier as she fell back asleep in Caleb's arms. Getting to the guest room Caleb lied her down on the bed covering her with the blankets after taking her shoes off. He lent down placing a kiss on her forehead letting it linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Ama." He left her room going to his getting himself ready for a night's sleep. Once he lied down he was instantly in a dreamless sleep, but Tyler's words kept repeating themselves in his head even while unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Evelyn walked into Caleb's seeing him sprawled out on his bed. She smiled at her only son leaning down to shake him awake.

"Caleb, get up. You've got to get ready for your swim meet today." Caleb's eyes flew open as he shot up straight.

"How is Amaris? Is she okay?" Caleb asked quickly.

"She's fine, Caleb, just get ready, and don't worry I'll be keeping my eye on her all day until you and Pogue get here."

"Thank you mom. "

"She's family how could I just abandon her, and make her go back to the dorms by herself. Kate and Sarah would have no idea what to do if her powers started acted up."

"I know, and that's what worries me."

"No worrying right now, just go get ready and you can talk later, and I'm sure Amaris will be awake by the time you two get here." Caleb nodded standing from his to go to the bathroom readying himself for the day. Once he was out and dressed he grabbed his bag with his swim gear, and made his way to the room Amaris slept in. Quietly he opened the door peeking in to see her sleeping form turned on her side. Caleb walked over to her brushing a few strands of hair from her face placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"I'll see you later." He knew she couldn't hear him, but what was it going to hurt? "Mom I'll be back soon. As soon as we're finished I'll call to see if she's awake."

"I'll keep the phone on me at all times. Oh and let Pogue know he's more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"Okay mom, I'll see you soon." Caleb leaned in giving a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Be safe, Caleb, by all means." He gave a nod before walking out of the huge manor.

**Please come again and it won't be as long as a wait for chapter 10 truly sorry about that. **


End file.
